A New Love For Rui?
by SailorStar9
Summary: Rui has lost Shizuka and Makino, Shizuka to her ambitions and Makino to Tsukasa. But when a childhood friend of the F4 enrolls into Eitoku University, will it be Rui's chance to fall in love? A Sailor Moon/Hana Yori Dango crossover this is.
1. Prologue

SailorStar9: Another new fic from me, this time a Sailor Moon/Hana Yori Dango crossover. A Rui/Ami pairing. Read and review.

Disclaimers: I own absolutely nothing, except the pairing I think.

Story Summary: Rui has lost Shizuka and Makino, Shizuka to her ambitions and Makino to Tsukasa. Sojiro has Yuuki and Akira is still flirting around. But when a childhood friend of the F4 enrolls into Eitoku University, will it be Rui's chance to fall in love?

Prologue

* * *

17-year-old Mizuno Ami raised a brow as her blue eyes skimmed over the letter she had just received.

"Was about time." she muttered as she folded the acceptation letter back into the envelope.

The avatar of Mercury always knew she was no ordinary girl. She was water, the water was hers alone. That was until _she_ came along, completely taking over her place, leaving the so-called 'weakest' Senshi lost in her own mist.

Right after the battle against Chaos, Eternal Sailor Moon had revived everyone else with the Ginzuishou. Then, one fine day, Tsukino Usagi had, for no apparent reason, suddenly announced that the Mercury Senshi was no longer a Senshi and that her kingdom had no need for such a weak Senshi.

The others, even the cats, had agreed vehemently, especially Kaiou Michiru, the avatar of Neptune.

_And here I thought they were my friends._ Ami thought sarcastically. _With friends like them, who needs enemies?_

She needed to get out of Tokyo, away from this place of pain and back to the place where she knew she would be loved.

* * *

SailorStar9: Well, and another fic goes up. Read and review. 


	2. Remeeting

SailorStar9: I've put the prologue up and no reviews. You guys don't love me anymore. (Pouts) Anyway, this is Chapter 1. Read and review.

Disclaimers: I own absolutely nothing, except the pairing I think.

Chapter 1: Re-meeting

* * *

_Well, my last day in Jubaan._ Ami thought wistfully as she literally skipped to school. _Not that I'm going to miss it or anything. I know I'm going be happier in Eitoku anyway._

"Well, well, if it isn't the little weakling. " Kino Makoto sneered as Ami changed into her school shoes.

Then, Makoto gasped, when a fraction of a second later, Ami's clutched fist stopped millimeters from her nose. The Senshi of Strength did not even hear her move.

"Weakling you say?" Ami gave her a mocking grin. "Shows how much you know."

"Then again." she shrugged. "You guys didn't even bother to find out much about me."

"Mercury _is_ the God of Speed, Jupiter. Keep that in mind." she whispered threateningly into Makoto's ear before striding off to class.

* * *

"What's with her?" Tsukino Usagi asked Aino Minako as she leaned against her table during the change between teachers. 

The three girls had sensed an aura of foreboding emitting from the cast-out Senshi ever since the day started.

"Don't know." Minako shrugged. "Guess she's still bitter about yesterday. Not that we can blame you anyway. Who needs a weakling like her in our glamorous future? Michiru is so much stronger than she is anyway."

"True." Usagi nodded.

"But from what I've seen from her this morning, I don't think she's anything but weak." Makoto pointed out, coming up to the two blonds.

Seeing the two skeptical looks from the two Senshi, the Senshi of Thunder related the incident at the lockers.

"I didn't even hear her move." Makoto added after her account.

"She?" Minako quirked a brow at the submissive girl who had her head buried in a book.

Usagi tried not to snigger at the possibility of _Ami_ being able to fight.

"Let's test her, shall we?" Minako suggested, picking up a pencil between her fingers. Then, she carelessly threw the pencil at Ami.

The three girls then gasped in shock when Ami effortlessly caught the pencil between her fingers and tossed it back to them, the sharp end of the pencil jabbing deeply into Minako's table.

"Woah." Usagi blinked.

The three girls shivered at the cold glare Ami cast at them, a look that clearly told them to stay away from her.

Satisfied that her message had got across, the blue-haired genius grabbed her book and her sandwich box and headed out.

_They never really understood the real me anyway._ Ami mused bitterly as she stepped out of the classroom. _Just one more day, Ami. Just endure this idiocy for one more day..._

Just then, her handphone rang and Ami answered the call.

"Yo Frostbite!" Mimasaka Akira's chirpy voice sounded over the other end.

"Kira-nii..." Ami tried _hard_ not to roll her eyes.

"Is it safe to assume that Tsukasa-nii, Rui-nii and Jiro-nii are over the other end as well?" she inquired.

"Well, Rui and Sojiro are with me." Akira replied.

"So, the F4 has been reduced to F3. What happened?" Ami asked.

"Hey Akira, stop hogging the phone! Give me that!" Nishikado Sojiro shouted over the phone. Shuffling was heard and Rui's soft chuckle was heard over the phone. Sojiro then screamed down the receiver.

"My ears are ringing, Jiro-nii." Ami complained. "Thanks a lot."

"Sorry!" Sojiro apologized loudly over the phone.

Ami sighed, "Can you hand the phone to Rui-nii? I have something to tell him."

"Rui?" Sojiro asked. Some more shuffling was heard and Rui's soft voice came over the phone.

"Rui-nii." Ami requested sweetly, somewhat a little _too_ sweetly.

Over the other side, Rui almost sweatdropped at her tone.

_Something is up. _He thought

"Kindly calm those two jokers down before calling me again." the girl snapped and hung up.

Rui chuckled as he ended the call.

"What did she say?" the two overactive members of the remaining F3 asked.

"She said and I quote 'Kindly calm those two jokers down before calling me again.' unquote." Rui grinned.

Sojiro and Akira pouted.

"She never changes, does she?" Sojiro laughed after a moment of silence.

"Nope. Same old Frostbite." Akira grinned.

Rui shook his head.

"Hey." the quiet one of the F3 began. "The three of us have been contacting the 'Frostbit' as you call her on MSN Massager for the last few weeks."

"And your point?" Akira raised a brow.

"She _did_ mention that she wasn't too happy in Jubaan and would be transferring to Eitoku right?" Rui asked.

Sojiro thought for a moment and nodded, "Come to think of it, she did say something like that."

"And when did she say was her last day?" Rui asked.

"Today!" the two hyperactive jokers of the F3 chorused. Rui sighed again,

"Say how about we pick her up from school?" Akira suggested, excited at their 'little sister' would be attending Eitoku.

"Good idea!" Sojiro agreed and the two dragged a mildly protesting Rui towards the school gates.

* * *

About three hours later, Akira's Mercedes Benz screeched to a stop in front of Jubaan High School and the F3 stepped out. 

"Here we are." Sojiro remarked. "Man what a long ride."

"Eitoku and Jubaan aren't exactly next to each other." Rui reminded them.

"Good point amigo." Akira winked at his friend.

Rui signed, yet again.

* * *

"Woah, look at that." Usagi whistled lowly in appreciation as the Mercedes Benz stopped in front of the school gates. By now, a horde of schoolgirls had crowded around the vehicle. 

"Who are they?" Minako swooned over the three teenagers as the F3 stepped out of the vehicle.

"He looks like my old boyfriend." Makoto drooled, her eyes settled unwaveringly at Rui,

"Still so flashy ne, Kira-nii?" Ami's amused voiced sounded from wall of the school entrance.

"But of course!" Akira grinned back at her and the F3 walked towards the highly amused girl. The crowd of schoolgirls parted like the Red Sea to let the F3 through.

Stopping before her, Sojiro kissed the back of her hand as a friendly gesture.

"You guys never change." Ami remarked, shaking her head in amusement.

"Shall we senorita?" Akira asked in a fake Spanish accent.

By now, Ami could not hold back her giggles anymore and burst out laughing.

The two hyperactive members of the F3 looked at each other and grinned.

"Do me a big favor and never change you two." Ami managed to say amidst her giggles.

"Will never change even if its the end of the world!" Akira announced proudly.

"How do you put up with these two?" Ami raised her eyebrow at Rui.

"Who says I do?" Rui answered back as the four approached the Mercedes Benz.

"Hey!" both Akira and Sojiro protested together.

Ami burst out laughing again while Rui chuckled.

"After you senorita." Akira bowed as he opened the door.

Ami shook her head and stepped in, followed by the F3.

* * *

"_Her_? They came for _her_?" Minako exclaimed incredulously as the three girls saw Ami step into the Mercedes Benz.

"I don't get it." Makoto was furious as well. "Why did they come for such a puny weakling when there's someone so much better?"

"Like who? You?" Minako sneered.

"Why you?" Makoto glared.

Usagi sweatdropped at the static electricity coming from the two Senshi.

"But who are they anyway?" the pig-tailed blond asked.

"Don't you know?" Umino Guiro suddenly popped between the three.

"Ahhh!" the three girls screamed in fright.

Pushing his glasses up, Umino answered his own question, "Those three are three members of the famous F4. Well they're the F3 now since their leader has gone on a honeymoon with his wife."

"The F4?" the three girls exclaimed in shock.

Umino nodded.

"But... but what is _she_ doing with _them_?" Minako screeched in sheer jealousy.

"That I don't know. Gomen." Umino apologized and walked over to his girlfriend before Naru decided to come over and drag him off.

* * *

SailorStar9: Well, this concludes yet another chapter. Read and review. 


	3. The Truth About Ami

SailorStar9: Figured was about time I updated. Anyway, this is Chapter 2 of this fic. Read and review.

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except the pairing, I think.

Chapter 2: The Truth about Ami

* * *

In the limousine, the four sat in silence until Akira opened his mouth.

"Ne Frostbite." He began, turning his attention to the blue-haired girl.

"Yes Kira-nii?" Ami asked.

"What made you change your mind?" Akira asked.

Ami looked at him.

"Do you really want to know?" she inquired.

Akira nodded mutely.

Ami sighed and replied, "Remember grandfather's famous saying, 'You can't be too soft lest someone steps over you'?"

The three nodded.

"Let's just say I learnt that the hard way." Ami replied.

"How so?" Soijiro asked.

Ami turned a stone look at him, "Don't ask."

Soijiro nodded silently and shut his mouth.

"It is safe to assume that you would be returning to Hirizawa-sama's place, miss?" Harold, the driver, inquired.

"Yes." Ami replied.

The other three gasped in realization.

"Ami, you don't mean…" Akira stammered.

"Yes, I'm ready to take on grandfather's proposal." Ami nodded, as the driver and steered to the direction of Hiiragizawa Hiiro's mansion.

* * *

Hiiragizawa Hiiro is the wealthiest oil and mining tycoon in Japan, and possibly, the whole world, and Ami was his paternal granddaughter and he had named her his sole heir. In fact, it was Hiiragizawa Hiiro who laid the foundation of the four families: the Domyojis, the Hanazawas, the Mimasakas and the Nishikados.

Ami's father had straight out refused to take over his father's businesses and had insisted on striking it out on his own. The elder Hiiragizawa had long given up on his only son and had turned his focus on his granddaughter. Ami's mother, an unknown medical intern when Ami was born, decided to focus her attention on her job and Ami's childhood was spent within the Hiiragizawa household.

When Ami came to age and her mother's career had stabilized, the elder Mizuno had taken her daughter back and the mother-daughter pair moved to Tokyo, where Mizuno Saeko had insisted that her daughter take her maiden name, and thus cutting all ties with the Hiiragizawa family.

But unknown to Mizuno Saeko, the time Ami had spent within the Hiiragizawa household, had led the young girl to learn more about the trades of her grandfather, and thus, making her the most appropriate to be his heir.

Unfortunately for the girls she left behind in Juuban, Hiiragizawa Ami had the power to destroy them, both financially and emotionally.

* * *

"Ami." The aged Hiiragizawa's gruff voice greeted his granddaughter some four hours later.

"Hai, grandfather." Ami replied.

"I assume you agree to my terms." The elder Hiiragizawa added.

"Hai." Ami answered.

"Good." The elder Hiiragizawa nodded.

"Grandfather." Ami began.

The aged Hiiragizawa turned his chair around and faced his granddaughter.

"May I request that I take over a couple of your investments for a start?" she asked.

Hiiragizawa Hiiro nodded, "You have my approval, but which investments are you interested in?"

"Kido Publications, Juuban Apartments, Bright Star Artistes, World Sky Racers and Deep Ocean Records." Ami replied.

Hiiragizawa Hiiro raised a silver-white brow, "Those are rather small investments. Why the sudden interest?"

"As I've said, grandfather, it is a start." Ami replied.

The elder Hiiragizawa nodded, "Granted."

Ami smiled in response and headed out of the office, a small satisfied smirk on her face.

* * *

SailorStar9: Well, that's it for now anyway. Read and review. 


	4. Revival of the Goddess of Retribution

SailorStar9: Figured was about time I updated. Anyway, this is Chapter 3 of this fic. Read and review.

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except the pairing, I think.

Chapter 3: Revival of the Goddess of Retribution

* * *

At the Gates of Time and Space...

Super Sailor Pluto stood guard at her post when she felt something coming from Ami, something she hadn't felt ever since the formation of the Silver Millennium.

_It can't be... _the Time Senshi gasped._ The Seal is breaking!_

* * *

Back in her room, Ami suddenly felt very tired and fell asleep once her head hit her pillow.

* * *

_Dream sequence_

_Ami awoke to find herself in total darkness._

_A door appeared in front of her and a mental tug in her mind told her to touch the doorknob. The moment she laid her hand on the knob, the gate flung open and Ami was greeted by a flurry of star dust. Once she stepped through the door, an altar appeared before her and a stone with the image of Nyx imbued on it laid on the altar. Something in her mind told her to raise her palm over it and Ami obeyed the mental command. The moment her hand rose over it, the stone burst into a blinding black light, throwing her painfully towards the door._

"_I see you've found your heritage, child." a soothing voice said. Ami looked to her right as Nyx floated towards her._

_The aureole of dark mist dispelled from her head as the Goddess of Night knelt beside her daughter._

"_Nyx..." Ami blinked._

"_Yes, my dearest Nemesis." Nyx smiled._

"_That," she pointed to the stone. "Was Selenity's Seal."_

"_Selenity's Seal?" Ami echoed._

_Nyx nodded, "Yes, you see, before the Silver Millennium was even formed, the planet of Mercury was governed by me, Nyx, the Goddess of Night. Despite being much stronger than Selenity in terms of power, we were the most loyal, since we were the very first to sign the Alliance Treaty with the Moon Kingdom, as the other planets sent their senates to debate over it. When you were eventually chosen to be part of Princess Serenity's Royal Guard, I was overjoyed, until your powers were sealed when you became Sailor Mercury."_

"_Is that why I was thrown back?" Ami asked._

"_Yes. T__hat was the Seal Selenity placed on you, because she wanted to keep you under her thumb and on a short leash. Naturally, I protested this Seal, when I found out about it, and all she did was laugh at me, her most powerful ally." Nyx explained as her fists quaked in anger. "Afterwards, the diplomatic relations were heavily strained and all trade agreements were ruptured."_

"_What did the other planets say about this?" Ami asked._

"_Naturally, the planetary rulers protested, but they were silenced by the Princesses and the chancellors who wanted us out of the Alliance." Nyx hissed. "I always knew it was they who wanted Selenity to place the Seal."_

"_Why?" Ami asked._

"_The Outer Princesses were afraid of our power; the Inners were envious that not only do you outrank them, they are also jealous of your relationship with Apollo."_

"_And Serenity?" Ami asked._

"_She knows of it, but she did nothing to stop her mother." Nyx spat. "She'd always hated your romance with Apollo the most."_

_Just then a demonic roar was heard, causing the half-awakened Goddess to raise an eyebrow._

"_What was that?" Ami asked._

"_Amon, your avatar. He is the Beast of Wrath." Nyx replied. "Awaken him now, child."_

_Ami nodded, Nemesis' holy sword, the Soul Caliber, appearing in her hand. She pointed the tip of the blade towards the stone, sending black lightning crackling towards the rock. A few minutes later, there was a loud 'crack' and the stone broke into small fragments and a griffin-like beast emerged._

"_Nemesis-sama. Nyx-sama." Amon greeted his mistresses._

_Before she could do or say anything else, the reawakened Nemesis felt herself waking._

"_Amon, mother." she said. "I have to go."_

_Both Goddess and Avatar Beast nodded._

_End of Dream Sequence_

* * *

At that, Ami awoke, with her full powers returned.

"Freya." she called out.

"Yes, Nemesis-sama?" a pixie in a golden dress asked as she appeared beside her mistress, fluttering down to land on Nemesis' shoulder.

"I have a mission for you." Nemesis replied.

"What kind of mission?" the pixie of Lust inquired.

Nemesis smiled, "I want you to seduce someone."

"And who might that be?" Freya cooed seductively, her real self emerging.

"The reincarnation of Prince Endymion, Chiba Mamoru." Nemesis smirked.

"Perfect..." Freya purred.

"And Freya." Nemesis stopped the pixie, before she flew off to start on her assignment.

"Yes, Nemesis-sama?" Freya murmured alluringly.

"Make sure not only does Chiba-san fall head over heels in love with you, he also breaks his engagement to his fiancée." Nemesis instructed.

"Of course..." Freya purred. "Breaking up unworthy couples is, afterall, _my_ forte."

The reawakened Goddess of Retribution smiled darkly. _Oh yes, Serenity. Revenge will be so sweet._

* * *

With the pixie of Lust gone, Ami gathered up the rental contracts of Jubaan Apartments. Scanning through the list of tenants, she smirked as she found what she was looking for.

"Elaina." she called to her secretary.

"Yes, ojou-sama?" a lady in her early twenties greeted the Hiiragizawa heiress.

"Arrange a meeting with the new landlord of Jubaan Apartments for me immediately." Ami requested as she stood up with a silent 'whoosh'.

"Right now?" Elaina inquired.

"Yes." Ami replied. "I have some... matters to discuss with him about a... particular tenant."

"At once, ojou-sama." Elaina bowed and left.

* * *

SailorStar9: Well, that's done. Next chapter, Sailor Sailor Pluto reveals to the Senshi, and particularly Usagi, why Queen Selenity had told warned them time and again _never_ to betray Mercury. Nemesis' cycle of retribution begins when Makoto discovers that she is evicted from her apartment.


	5. The Cycle of Retribution Begins

SailorStar9: Figured was about time I updated. Anyway, this is Chapter 4 of this fic. Read and review.

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except the pairing, I think.

Chapter 4: The Cycle of Retribution Begins

* * *

An hour later, everyone were gathered at Hino Rei's Temple after receiving an emergency meeting call from Super Sailor Pluto.

With everyone, minus Makoto and Hotaru, gathered at the Prayer Room, they waited for Super Sailor Pluto to arrive.

Just then, the Senshi of Time appeared from out of nowhere like she always did.

"What's the emergency Pluto?" Usagi asked, stifling a bored yawn, not noticing the fuming Guardian of the Time Gates.

"Where's Jupiter?" Super Sailor Pluto inquired, trying hard not to blow up.

"Here!" Makoto panted as she burst into the Prayer Room. When she settled down beside Rei, everyone could see she had been trawling two suitcases along.

"Wow, what happened, Mako?" Minako asked.

"Girls, I need a place to stay." Makoto replied as she caught her breath.

"Huh?" the four Inners blinked.

"My tenant contact's been terminated." Makoto explained. "Since, my old contact just expired, my new landlord decided not to renew my contact."

"So, it has begun." Super Sailor Pluto noted.

"What has begun?" Rei inquired.

"The Cycle of Retribution." Super Sailor Pluto replied. "If you've known what all of you've done, this won't have happened."

"What... have we done?" Rei echoed

"Betraying Super Sailor Mercury!" Super Sailor Pluto spat.

"She's weak!" Minako argued.

Usagi nodded in agreement, "We have no need for a weak Senshi like her in Crystal Tokyo."

Super Sailor Pluto glared at the two blondes, "Mercury is anything but weak!"

Her next question was directed at Usagi, "Have you forgotten, Princess, that Queen Selenity reminded _you_ repeatedly _never_ to betray Mercury? And Princess, because of this betrayal, there will be _no_ Crystal Tokyo!"

"Wha...?" Usagi blinked in confusion.

"Who do you _think_ created the Great Freeze?" Super Sailor Pluto demanded.

Rei's eyes widened in the Time Senshi's implication.

"You mean... Mercury's the one who created the Great Freeze?" the Martian Senshi stammered.

"Yes!" Super Sailor Pluto replied hotly.

"But how...?" Michiru scoffed. "She's isn't _that_ powerful."

Super Sailor Pluto glared at the teal-haired woman. Then, turning her stare at the two Moon cats, she added, "I'm sure the two of you have felt the immense power a while ago already."

Both Moon cats nodded, looking downcast.

"What does she mean?" both Minako and Usagi asked their guardian cats.

"Since they won't tell you, I will!" Super Sailor Pluto retorted. "Because of your petty reasons for betraying Mercury, she has regained her full powers and her real identity! Right now, she outranks even me!"

At everyone's confused looks and the Moon cats' fearful expression, Super Sailor Pluto explained, "Mercury's more powerful than you think. And because of your betrayal, the Ginzuishou's hold on her has weakened, allowing her to revert back to who she was _before_ the Silver Millennium was even created."

"She is now, Nemesis, the Goddess of Retribution. What happened to Jupiter is only the beginning." Super Sailor Pluto warned. "Nemesis' Cycle of Retribution will not end until all whom have betrayed her pays dearly for their treason."

"Take my warning: it's still not too late to repent. Seek out Mercury and ask for her forgiveness. But there's no guarantee that she'll forgive you, since she is afterall, the Goddess of Retribution." Super Sailor Pluto advised before disappearing back to her post.

* * *

After Pluto vanished, the rest of the Senshi looked at each other in silence.

"So... what do we do now?" Rei broke the silence.

"There's no way I'll degrade myself to beg for forgiveness to... that weakling!" Haruka sneered.

Everyone else nodded.

"I say we kill her." Usagi suggested. "Then take her all of her powers and transfer it to me. Then, not only will I be Neo-Queen Serenity, I'll also be the Goddess of Retribution."

"I agree." both Haruka and Michiru replied in monotone.

""What?" the three Inners gasped in horror.

"All of you _will_ agree with me!" Usagi hissed as she revealed the Ginzuishou, intending on using the crystal to reestablish the mind control she had with the Inners and make them obey her. The Ginzuishou flashed and the three Guardian Senshi were instantly mind-purified into obeying the Moon Senshi's every command.

The reincarnated Princess Serenity smiled at her handiwork. She had remembered everything, and oh, how she hated Nemesis for her relationship towards Apollo and her never-ending lust for the Sun God.

_Yes!_ Usagi grinned._ And after all this ends,_ _Apollo will be mine!_

* * *

SailorStar9: Well, this ends another chapter. Next chapter, Tsukasa and Makino return from their honeymoon and Ami reawakens everyone's memories. A new enemy arrives to threaten the peace and proves too powerful for the girls to handle. Under Nemesis' leadership, the Pantheon Warriors arrive to defeat the new foe.


	6. The Awakening

SailorStar9: Figured was about time I updated. Anyway, this is Chapter 5 of this fic. Read and review.

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except the pairing, I think.

Chapter 5: The Awakening

* * *

The next morning...

"Ojou-sama." Eline presented the Eitoku school uniform to her young mistress.

"Thank you, Eline." Ami nodded, the female attendant exiting the room to let her change.

Half an hour later, she was already in her black sedan on the way to school.

* * *

At the school entrance...

"They're here!" a student called out to the rest of the school population as a car's screech was heard.

"Rui-sama..." Asari Yuriko gushed.

"Akira-sama..."Ayuhara Eriko swooned.

"Sojiro-dono..." Yamano flushed as the F3 entered the school doors in a protective triangle around their 'imouto'.

The three girls then blocked the F3's path.

"Who is she, Rui-sama?" Asari asked, jealousy dripping in her voice as she looked over at Ami.

Ignoring the three girls' sneers, she raised an eyebrow at Akira.

"Kira-nii, can you please arrange an appointment for me with the principal?" she requested. "I don't remember Grandfather allowing gold-diggers into his school."

"On it." Akira gave her an 'okay' sign.

* * *

During lunch...

The F3 were at their usual table when Ami slumped onto a chair between Rui and Sojiro.

"Argh!" the blue-haired heiress let out a frustrated shout, startling her three 'onii-chan's.

"Now what's the matter, Frostbite?" Akira asked.

"This!" Ami tossed an unopened letter onto the table.

"Yagoda Shuichi 18th-Birthday Celebration Invitation." Sojiro opened the envelope and read.

"You need a chaperone." Akira concluded.

Ami nodded, "Any volunteers?"

"What? Our little 'imouto' needs a chaperone?" Tsukasa teased, with Tsukushi on his arm.

"Tsukasa!" the F3 turned to their newly-married leader.

"So, I finally get to meet the miracle who manages to tame our wild tiger." Ami joked, looking at Tsukushi.

"What wild tiger?" Tsukasa fumed, causing Ami to giggle as she stood, revealing a box.

Opening the medium-sized box, she removed the necklace in the velvet padding.

Walking behind Tsukushi, she slipped the necklace around Tsukushi's neck.

"Hope my wedding present wasn't too late." Ami remarked.

"This..." Tsukushi blinked, fingering the Hiiragizawa-family-crest pendent.

"Just a little protection for my 'sister-in-law'." Ami winked. "With this, the 'Empress Dowager' won't be able to touch you."

"Ah..." Sojiro noted knowingly, the reunited F4 knowing very well who she meant by the 'Empress Dowager' aka Tsukasa's mother.

"Yuuki, over here!" Sojiro called to his girlfriend.

"Tsukushi!" Yuuki hugged her best friend before she was pulled into a kiss by Sojiro.

"Is it me or is it getting hot here?" Akira teased after the couple broke off.

"Get a room." Tsukasa muttered.

"Matsuoka Yuuki." Ami looked over at the new addition to the group. "So, I finally get to meet the saint who manages to tie our favorite playboy down."

"Saint?" Yuuki stammered, flushing.

Ami grinned as Akira continued to tease the two couples, before blinking in realization. Everybody had fit in so perfectly together, it was as if...

_Could it be..._ she wondered.

Raising her Cosmo, she returned into her Goddess form. Nemesis' Cosmo then radiated around the small group, the pull of her familiar power triggering each of their memories simultaneously, their respective symbols burning on each of their foreheads.

"Welcome back everyone." Nemesis smiled at her reawakened Godlings.

"Great to be back." Cupid, aka Sojiro grinned, pulling Psyche, aka Yuuki, onto another kiss.

"He truly earned his title as the God of Love." Hermes, aka Akira, remarked.

"Speaking of love," Ares, aka Tsukasa, started, looking at Hermes. "What about yours? Haven't found Iris yet, have you?"

"Stop teasing." Enyo, aka Tsukushi, scolded her husband.

"Do I have to?" Ares whined.

Enyo answered with a glare, effectively shutting him up.

"Now we know who dominates that relationship." Hermes joked.

"Looks like everyone is back to their old selves." Nemesis kidded.

"Including you, love?" Apollo, aka Rui, whispered into her ear.

"I would say so." Nemesis snuggled into the Sun Lord's embrace.

* * *

Meanwhile...

"Mars Fire Sniper!" Super Sailor Mars' fire arrow was simply swatted aside by the Leviathan.

"What is that?" Super Sailor Neptune blinked in surprise.

"Space Sword Blaster!" Super Sailor Uranus fired her attack at the sea monster which sent the energy blast away with its tail.

"A Leviathan." Nemesis replied coolly, glaring at the serpent-like monster.

"Hermes, you know a lot more about these guys than any of us." she turned to the God of Wit. "Any ideas?"

"Poseidon's doing, most probably." Hermes concluded. "Either him or Amphitrite."

"Wonderful." Nemesis muttered. "And here I though defeating Poseidon was Athena's job."

"Gravity Hold!" Apollo released a wave of invisible energy, trapping the Leviathan within the energy cage.

"Now to send him back to where he came from." Nemesis remarked, summoning her 'Soul Caliber' blade.

"Begone." she instructed, sending the Leviathan back with an energy crescent from her sword.

The Senshi watched wide-eyed as Nemesis dispatched off the Leviathan with relative ease.

With the battle over, the Pantheon Warriors teleported off.

"Regain your original powers from the Silver Millennium and you'll be able to do what I just did." the Goddess of Retribution told the Planetary Senshi as she prepared to pull her teleportation.

"How do we do that?" Super Sailor Mars asked.

"Simple, remember everything." Nemesis replied and disappeared.

* * *

That night...

"Nemesis-sama." the leader of the Furies greeted the Retribution Goddess.

"Return the Guardian Senshi's memories of the Shitennou to them." Nemesis instructed. "Focusing especially on the betrayal of the Moon Princess. Show them what Serenity did to get the Shitennou into her bed."

"While you're at it, show Endymion how _faithful_ his precious Princess is." she added.

"Of course." the Furies replied and went off to do their tasks.

* * *

_Minako's dream..._

_As the Senshi of Love, Guardian Venus was always working two or three guys at a time. She had all of them panting and treated most of them like dirt. Then, she met Kunzite and totally fell in love. She stopped seeing the other guys and talked about him nonstop. One night when Venus was on duty, Kunzite had invited Princess Serenity to stargaze. Mid-way, the Moon Princess reached over to whisper something into Kunzite's ear, her left hand pinching Kunzite's nipple as she stroked his crotch with her right hand. Kunzite was stunned and was about to back off when Princess Serenity moved on top of him and kissed him as she continued to stroke his crotch. Kunzite went hard at her administrations. The Moon Princess smiled seductively as they proceeded to have sex right there and then. The sex was amazing and the pair continued their affair without Venus knowing anything._

_The affaire continued even _after_ Kunzite and Venus got married. Princess Serenity was not sure why – it just seemed like Venus had everything and she had nothing. When Venus got pregnant, the Moon Princess thought they would stop, but they did not. When Venus went into labor, both Kunzite and Princess Serenity were with her in the delivery room. After the delivery, the two went back to the castle and had sex. Even though Princess Serenity was the baby's godmother, it did not stop her from still sleeping with Kunzite._

* * *

At that, Minako woke up with a start.

_Did it really happen?_ She wondered.

* * *

_Rei's dream..._

_Mars was on duty on the outer rims of the Solar System when Jadeite called to tell her he had a really bad fever. Mars then called Princess Serenity and begged the Moon Princess to go over to his place with some soup. Princes Serenity leapt at the chance to bed another Shitennou. When she got there, Jadeite was burning up so she stayed with him all night, calling Mars every hour with an update. This went on for a week. Mars kept calling and seemed grateful that Serenity was there. Little did the Fire Senshi know, Serenity_ _was getting so into Jadeite that she was about to rip off his pj's any second. By day five, they were kissing for hours and on day seven, they had sex. By the time Mars returned two weeks later, Serenity had basically added Jadeite into her harem._

* * *

Rei woke up, drenched in cold sweat.

_Is it true?_ She wondered before proceeding to the Sacred Fire room to consult the Sacred Fire.

* * *

_Makoto's dream..._

_With Nephrite, it was a little trickier, since Princess Serenity did not really get along with the star-watcher. Jupiter hated that the love of her life and the Princess she was protecting were always snipping at each other and was constantly trying to make nice between them. She had to investigate something upon Queen Selenity's orders and she asked Serenity to accompany Nephrite to stargaze in order to make his predictions once a week while she was away. The first few times Nephrite called, Serenity blew him off, but one night, she agreed to meet him. When she opened the door, he had brought her flowers before taking her to his usual spot to look at the stars. Serenity repeated what she did to Kunzite with Nephrite, causing another Senshi's heartbreak in the process when she claimed Nephrite into her harem._

* * *

Makoto sprung up from her bed, panting heavily.

_Was it possible?_ She pondered.

* * *

_Nemesis' vision..._

_Zoisite was a lot easier, the youngest Shitennou was already dejected by Mercury's rejection. Jealousy overwhelmed Serenity when she saw Zoisite courting Mercury even though she was with Apollo. It was like Mercury was going to have everything. So, when Zoisite was alone one night, Serenity called him up, got him drunk and slept with him, hereby adding another Shitennou to her harem._

S_erenity has tried to seduce Apollo, Ares, Cupid and Hermes into her bed, but the Gods were so faithful to their partners that her seduction disgusted them._

* * *

_Mamoru's dream..._

_The reincarnated Earth Prince found himself as a bodiless observer on the Moon at the fall of the Silver Millennium. He recognized the scene as he had recovered these memories from his life as Prince Endymion just before the final battle against the Dark Kingdom. _

_All around him, once magnificent buildings were reduced to rubble. The soldiers of Earth ransacked the peaceful Moon Kingdom as a seething black mass roiled over the surface of the Moon. Metallia. _

_Mamoru knew that the Sailor Senshi were already dead by that malevolent entity's hand. But one final act was left to play. He moved over the Silver Millennium, arriving at the final confrontation between Queen Beryl and Usagi's own past self; Princess Serenity. Mamoru saw the Princess huddling fearfully before the Queen of the Dark Kingdom. Indeed Beryl was an intimidating sight, her body already becoming twisted by the dark energies of Metallia, she floated over the Princess, her hair being blown backwards and above by the force of her own magical energy as she prepared to strike. _

_All this, Mamoru had already seen. Yet so meting told her to remain and watch, so that more could be revealed. _

"_Moon slut!" Beryl roared down at the cowering Princess Serenity. "He was supposed to be mine!"_

_Mamoru increased his interest, this was different from what he had remembered last time. _

"_I would have been happy down on Earth with Endymion! But you bewitched him with your magic, you forced this confrontation, Princess Serenity!" Beryl continued her tirade against the terrified princess. _

"_I never wanted this..." Princess Serenity weakly whispered. _

"_What?" Beryl smirked down at Princess Serenity "You didn't want this?" She gestured round at  
the devastation wrought by Metallia "But you wanted my prince and his faithful Shitennou to warm your bed didn't you?!" Beryl was shouting again. "Weren't you taught to expect consequences for your  
actions?"_

_Beryl had reached the end of her tirade and was now ready to end things. She summoned a crystal spear and glared down at Princess Serenity. "With your death he will be free." She whispered before launching the spear to impale her rival._

_But it's flight was interrupted as a figure leapt into it's path just in front of the stunned princess. _

"_Endymion! No!!" Two voices cried in unison out as the prince of Earth collapsed, mortally wounded. _

_Mamoru felt his attention taken away from the drama below, as if he had seen enough. That was certainly true, as the conversation with Beryl was quite different from what he had remembered last time. As he departed the death throes of the Silver Millennium, he was aware of Princess Serenity's own death before all became black._

* * *

_Mamoru now found himself walking in a dark a passageway. He did not recognize his surroundings, until a part of his mind supplied 'This is the Earth's Royal Palace'. He briefly wondered at his new situation before the details became apparent. _

_Instead of being a dispassionate, bodiless observer, he was now inhabiting the body of his past self, Prince Endymion. A younger Prince Endymion than in his previous memories of this life. While he was just a passenger in this body, he could sense all that the prince was feeling. _

_Inside Endymion's room, Princess Serenity, heir to the Silver Millennium, was terrified. She was scared and nervous. The reason soon became clear, as the Moon Stick, complete with Ginzuishou, was in her hands. Hands which were sweating buckets. _

Hurry up Endymion!_ Serenity was thinking. _I have to return this before mother notices it's gone!_'the princess considered her situation a little more. _Before she notices I'M gone!_'she mentally appended._

_Princess Serenity began pacing the room nervously, and after a few moments the door opened, and Prince Endymion entered. He turned on a lamp, then sighed as he caught sight of Serenity. "Princess Serenity." He greeted her cordially, if rather stiffly "To what do I owe this honor?" _

_Mamoru became rather confused,_ Why am I so cold? Weren't we lovers?

"_E-Endymion-sama..." The princess began nervously, the Moon Stick hidden behind her back. "I came to tell you I love you!" She blurted out._

_Endymion sighed, "We've been through this before Serenity." He shook his head in an irritated manner. "I don't love you, and we have no future together. Can't you just find a nice man on the Moon?"_

_Serenity took a few steps closer to Endymion. "No one can compare to you!" She said earnestly. "I love only you Endymion-sama!"_

"_I'm sorry." Endymion's voice was more gentle now. "But I just don't feel that way for you, can't you understand?"_

_Serenity tried to hold back her tears as she shook her head. _Then this is the only way..._ she thought sadly as she tightened her grip on the Moon Stick. _

_Mamoru saw where this was going now, and he did not like it one bit. _

"_I'm sorry too Endymion-sama..." Serenity said as she held up the Moon Stick "But if this is what it takes to make you love me..."_

_The Ginzuishou mounted on top of the Moon Stick began to glow brightly as Endymion looked on in horror. "Please Ginzuishou... make Endymion-sama love me!" she asked the crystal, which began to pulse in response to her wish. _

_As the Silver light filled up the room, Mamoru felt himself being pulled away once again. _

* * *

_Mamoru was back in 'bodiless observer' mode now. He recognized the location as being the Queen's Chambers back on the Moon Kingdom. _

_He was sharing the room with two people. Queen and Princess Selenity. _

_The princess was kneeling on the floor before the queen, sobbing quietly. The queen stood above her, looking absolutely furious. The Moon Stick was in Queen Selenity's hands. _

"_I cannot believe you would be so irresponsible! Have you forgotten everything I taught you?" Queen Selenity thundered. _

_Mamoru was rather surprised, all his previous memories of Queen Selenity had the monarch acting in a calm, gentle and well... serene manner. He didn't even think the queen of the Silver Millennium was capable of anger. _

"_I'm sorry..." the princess got out in between choked sobs. _

"_Sorry?! You're sorry?!" The queen repeated incredulously "Do you have any idea what you have done?!" she shook her head in apparent disbelief "Leaving aside that you were stupid enough to steal the Ginzuishou and take it from the castle, you used the most powerful crystal in the Galaxy to put a love spell on the Prince of Earth!" she threw up her hands "A love spell..." She repeated again more quietly. _

"_I only wanted him to love me..." Princess Serenity sniffed. _

"_You are a stupid little girl Serenity!" Queen Selenity looked as if she was almost ready to strangle her daughter. "Not even I can reverse what you did." she sounded immensely disappointed. _

_Princess Serenity looked up, a glimmer of hope was in her eyes. A glimmer which Queen Selenity caught. "Yes that's right. There's nothing I can do. He will love you forever."  
_

_The queen slumped on a nearby chair "I can only hope that you will return his feelings..." she sighed "... forever..."_

* * *

With that, Mamoru snapped his eyes open in shock.

_Serenity and I were never in love and she used the Ginzuishou to make me love her?_ He mused. _She bedded the Shitennou too? Did the girls know about this?_

* * *

SailorStar9: Wow, what a revelation. That's it for now. Read and review.


End file.
